La proposition
by Amygdaloide
Summary: Temari, puissante éditrice, se retrouve expulsée des États-Unis vers son pays natal, le Canada. Pour éviter une telle crise, elle ordonne à son assistant, Shikamaru, de l'épouser. Mais vont-ils réussir à respecter le plan qu'ils ont établi ? Et comment se comporter devant la famille de Shikamaru qu'ils vont voir pour officialiser leur "relation" ?
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : La proposition

Résumé : Lorsque Temari, une très puissante éditrice, est menacée d'être expulsée vers son pays natal, le Canada, elle imagine une solution d'urgence et déclare qu'elle est fiancée à son assistant, le malheureux Shikamaru, qu'elle exploite et maltraite depuis des années. Celui-ci accepte de participer à la supercherie mais à ses conditions... Le curieux couple se rend en Alaska pour rencontrer l'étonnante famille de Shikamaru. Temari, citadine jusqu'au bout des ongles et habituée à tout contrôler, se retrouve vite dans des situations qu'elle ne maîtrise plus... Alors que les préparatifs du mariage avancent et qu'un officier de l'immigration les poursuit, Temari et Shikamaru ont de plus en plus de mal et de moins en moins envie de respecter le plan prévu.

Source : Naruto, Comédie romantique « La proposition ».

Couple : Shikamaru/Temari.

Mot de l'auteur : Étant encore en recherche d'un scénario, je m'inspire de celui des autres. J'ai donc décidé de reprendre le film « La proposition », sorti en 2009, avec Sandra Bullock et Ryan Reynolds, réalisé par Anne Fletcher. L'histoire, bien que pas vraiment originale, est assez séduisante de par l'humour et les vacheries gentilles que se font les protagonistes l'un envers l'autre. Je ne sais pas si je vais réécrire toutes les scènes du film mais pourquoi pas : c'est assez intéressant de tenter de retranscrire une scène cinématographique à l'écrit alors...

Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, tout dépend du plaisir que vous prendrez à lire l'histoire : je me vois mal suer pour écrire si personne ne la lit. (Rires.) Enfin, je n'ai pas un programme très chargé, étant en vacances, alors je pourrai limite publier un chapitre par jour – si vraiment y'a la motive qui suit.

J'espère que les personnages ne vont pas paraître trop O.O.C., surtout au début...

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Anne Fletcher.

Ratting : Beuh... K+ parce que y'a des gros mots ?

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le souffle court, quelques mèches éparses sur son front couvert de sueur, les sourcils froncés devant le manuscrit posé sur la tablette, la jeune femme arrêta de pédaler en expirant un bon coup et descendit de son vélo d'appartement.

Enfouis sous ses draps, une grimace s'affichant sur son visage et maudissant le soleil qui l'éblouissait, le jeune homme sursauta en jetant un coup d'œil vers son réveil, et, une interjection plus tard, il bondissait de son lit.

Essuyant la buée sur son miroir, elle s'observa un instant, recoiffant ses cheveux d'un coup de main, tirant sur ses pommettes et ses sourcils, dans l'espoir que les fines ridules aux coins de ses yeux disparaissent.

Dépassant en courant un taxi stoppé par un pompier, il allait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, manquant rentrer dans le camion des officiers du feu qui reculait un peu plus loin.

Un bol à la main, tournant toujours les pages du manuscrit, la jeune femme avala sa dernière bouchée de céréales et se retourna vers l'évier, presque prête à partir.

Shikamaru pénétra tout essoufflé le Starbucks, déjà lassé alors que sa journée commençait à peine. Un coup d'œil à la file d'attente lui fit comprendre qu'il allait vraiment être en retard au travail quand une voix le héla :

« Shikamaru, hé ! »

Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres du jeune homme lorsqu'il reconnut Shino, une jeune serveuse avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié, tendant vers lui deux verres en plastique :

« Tiens, fit-elle avec un sourire charmant, voilà tes cafés lattés.

-Tu me sauve littéralement la vie, la remercia le jeune homme, Merci ! »

Et, aussi rapidement qu'il était entré, Shikamaru reprit sa route, tenant sa sacoche à bout de bras, les gobelets bien en main, slalomant entre les voitures, les piétons et les vélos pour enfin arriver à une imposante bâtisse nulle autre que « Ruick and Hunt Publishing », la plus grande maison d'édition de tout Manhattan. Glissant entre le portique, volant presque sur le carrelage blanc du hall principal, Shikamaru parvint à se faufiler in-extremis dans l'ascenseur – se prenant la porte au passage – y saluant quelques uns de ses collègues. Enfin...

« Allo, Sasuke ? Comment va mon auteur favori ? »

Au beau milieu du trottoir en fendant la foule à grandes enjambées, la jeune femme, coiffée de ses quatre couettes et d'un tailleur – jupe, veste et talon – moulant, tenait fermement son téléphone, un grand sourire affiché sur son visage.

« Bien sur que vous avez pensé à ce que je vous ai dit, parce que vous savez que j'ai raison, affirma-t-elle d'une voix sure. »

Elle évita un cycliste et sautilla sur le trottoir.

« Sasuke, les gens ici sont débordés et n'ont pas un sous, et détestent lire, fit-elle plus lentement, avant de reprendre à pleine vitesse, Alors ils ont besoin qu'une personne de confiance leur dise « _Ne regardez pas ci et ça sur Indianapolis ce soir, lisez, lisez le livre de Sasuke ! »_, et cette personne c'est Opra. »

L'ascenseur arriva à destination et Shikamaru s'en extirpa rapidement, se dirigeant vers son lieu de travail. Il y fut aussitôt chaleureusement reçut par l'hôtesse d'accueil :

« Vous arrivez à la dernière minute.

-Y'a des matins comme ça, répliqua-t-il, Merci pour votre brill... »

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase car, trop occupé à tancer la jeune femme, il n'avait pas vu le postier et rentra dans ce dernier, qui n'avait pu faire aucune manœuvre d'évitement. L 'un des cafés se renversa.

« Désolé...

-Galère ! S'exclama Shikamaru, Joli travail !

- Ouais t'as qu'a mettre un peu de détachant, j'suis sûr que ça part.»

C'était la méga merde.

« Vous savez bien que tous les grands écrivains font de la publicité. »

Maintenant dans l'immeuble, la jeune femme évita un homme plongé dans son journal et se planta devant l'ascenseur.

« Par exemple Roth, Hemingway, Russo, énuméra-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton, Et... »

Elle tapota du pied et reprit :

« Et Sasuke, je vais vous dire ce qu'ils ont d'autre en commun : un Pulitzer (1). »

Et elle s'engouffra dans la cage en métal.

« Donne-moi la ch'mise que tu porte. Tout de suite. »

Le ton impérieux de Shikamaru surpris son interlocuteur, un blond aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux en pétard.

« Tu t'fiche de moi ? Demanda Naruto.

-Les Yankees contre Boston, ce lundi soir. Deux places contre une chemise. T'as cinq secondes pour te décider. Cinq, quatre, trois... »

Les rires fusaient dans le bureau quand une des employés se figea soudainement, et, avec un cri de bête étranglée, se jeta sur son ordinateur : « Voilà la chose. ». Et, en effet, quelques mètres plus loin se tenait Temari No Sabaku, bien ancrée dans ses talons et pianotant sur son téléphone. Aussitôt, l'étage fut en grande effervescence, les uns se collant au mur pour laisser passer leur redoutable supérieure, tandis que les autres pointaient leurs visages vers leurs écrans, espérant se faire tout petit. Levant à peine un œil envers ses employés, la tornade entra dans son bureau où l'attendait Shikamaru, qui venait de remettre sa cravate correctement, presque au garde à vous :

« Bonjour Temari, fit-il en lui tendant son café, Vous avez un appel conférence dans trois min...

-Au sujet des publications du printemps, le coupa sa supérieure, Oui je sais...

-Une réunion d'équipe à neuf heures...

-Oh, fit-elle distraitement et en l'ignorant superbement, Vous avez appelé hum... Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Celle qui a des mains affreuses ?

-Tayuya ?

-Oui, voilà.

-Je l'ai effectivement appelée et je lui ai dit que si elle ne rendait pas son manuscrit à temps, elle n'aurait pas de date de sortie, puis il ajouta en sortant une enveloppe, Oh et votre avocat de l'immigration a aussi téléphoné et il a dit...

-Ok, l'interrompit la jeune femme à nouveau, Annulez l'appel conférence, reportez la réunion à demain et faites patienter l'avocat. »

Elle fouilla distraitement dans ses affaires. Shikamarau, sur le point de s'en aller, leva les yeux en ciel en se retenant de soupirer.

« Oh et faites un communiqué : Sasuke va passer chez Opra, ajouta l'éditrice d'un ton d'où transpirait la fierté.

-Oh... Félicitations, souffla Shikamaru.

-C'est ça, si j'voulais qu'on m'complimente, j'le demanderai. »

Le jeune homme emporta l'enveloppe qu'il avait sortie plus tôt. Temari, quant à elle, se retourna vers l'ordinateur posée derrière elle, son café bien en main. Mais soudain, elle s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Hem. » toussota la jeune femme.

Shikamaru ralentit son pas, espérant qu'elle ne lui demande pas de faire – encore ! – une tache ingrate et qu'il n'accomplirait qu'à contrecœur.

« Qui est Shino ? Et pourquoi veut-elle que je l'appelle ? » Fit sa patronne en mettant bien en vue le petit mot en question.

Aie. Il avait oublié ce détail.

« Et bien, hésita-t-il, En fait, je vous ai donné mon café.

-Alors je bois votre café. Pourquoi ? »

Merde. Double merde. Triple merde.

« Parce que le votre s'est renversé... »

Soumis. Il était complètement soumis. Mais quelle poisse !

Temari le regarda quelques instants, puis, hochant la tête, elle avala une gorgée de café, tout ceci sous l'œil un tantinet désastré de Shikamaru.

« Donc, reprit la jeune femme après un moment de silence, vous buvez du café au lait d'soja sans sucre et à la cannelle. »

Sceptique. Elle était sceptique. Galère...

« Tout à fait, assura le jeune homme, avant d'ajouter avec sarcasme, C'est comme un p'tit goût d'noël dans mon café. »

Elle tiqua :

« Est-ce que c'est une coïncidence ? »

Ravie. Elle avait l'air ravie. Flippant.

« Incroyable mais ça l'est, répondit Shikamaru, un air d'innocent hypocrite collé sur le visage, Vous n'pensez tout de même pas que je boirai le même café que vous juste au cas où le votre se renverserait ? »

Ce s'rait pathétique.

Le téléphone, qui avait sonné pendant les dernières phrases, lui offrit l'échappatoire rêvée. Nerveux, il décrocha :

« Bonjour. Bureau de Temari No Sabaku. »

Un silence. La sus-nommée se retourna.

« Oui Saï. »

La jeune femme pointa le doigt en direction de la fenêtre.

« Justement, on s'apprêtait à venir vous voir. »

Un autre silence.

« Oui. »

Il raccrocha. Et, suicidaire qu'il était, posa la question suivante :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on va voir Saï ? »

Une grimace contrariée passa sur le visage de la jolie blonde qui lui servait de démon personnel – et accessoirement de patronne. Il soupira. Ça allait mal.

Il sortit doucement du bureau avant de se jeter sur le sien et d'y balancer la bombe : « La sorcière est sur son balais ». Aussitôt, l'effervescence provoquée il se tantôt par l'arrivée de Temari reprit, à un degrés tout aussi élevé : ceux qui discutaient filèrent à leur place respective, ceux qui lisaient le journal le planquèrent vite fait bien fait et ceux qui faisaient semblant de travailler se mirent à le faire sérieusement. C'est à ce moment-là que leur patronne sortit de son bureau, la tête haute et un air dédaigneux affiché sur son visage.

« Vous avez lu le manuscrit que je vous ai donné ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-J'en ai lu quelques pages, oui, répondit la jeune femme en se recoiffant, Mais j'n'ai pas été impressionnée...

-Si vous me permettez, contesta Shikamaru.

-Non.

-J'ai lu des milliers de manuscrits et c'est le seul que je vous ai fait lire. Ce sera incontestablement un grand roman, comme tous ceux que vous publiez. »

Mais la flatterie ne changea rien : ils venaient de croiser Naruto avec la chemise souillée de Shikamaru. Mauvais timing.

« Faux, rétorqua alors l'éditrice, Et je crois que vous prenez le même café que moi juste au cas où vous le renverseriez. Ce qui est tout à fait pathétique.

-Ou remarquable.

-Ce serait remarquable si vous ne le renversiez pas. Rappelez-vous que vous ne venez que pour m'assister.

-Je ne dirai pas un mot... » soupira le secrétaire.

Il la précéda alors et ouvrit la porte du bureau de Saï – sans frapper. Temari afficha aussitôt un sourire de convenance quand ce dernier s'exclama :

« Ah ! Notre directrice intrépide et son valet ! Mais entrez donc, je vous en prie. »

Son sens de l'humour finit écrabouillé par le rire méprisant de la jeune femme, qui s'intéressa plutôt au meuble qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce :

« Oh ! Magnifique. C'est nouveau ?

-C'est un Bahut Régence de style égyptien fabriqué en dix-huit cent et quelques mais oui, en effet, dans mon bureau, c'est nouveau. »

Deuxième tentative d'humour échouée. L'éditrice s'appuya sur le meuble et rétorqua sèchement :

« Très drôle. »

Elle toussota. Et releva la tête.

« Saï, je vous rend votre liberté. »

Interloqué, ce dernier la regarda avec des yeux ronds, arrêtant de pianoter sur son ordinateur. Shikamaru, qui observait toute la scène, se tourna vers sa patronne, lui aussi un peu déboussolé. Saï bégaya, comme s'il avait mal compris :

« Pardon ?

-Je vous ai demandé une dizaine de fois d'envoyer Sasuke chez Opra et vous avez échoué, exposa la jeune femme, Vous êtes viré. »

Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et ferma la porte. Saï desserra son nœud de cravate, un sourire froid accroché aux lèvres :

« Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était impossible : cela fait vingt ans que Sasuke n'accorde plus d'entrevues.

-Voilà qui est intéressant à savoir, soupira Temari, parce que je viens juste de l'avoir au téléphone. »

Shikamaru se mordilla l'ongle de l'index. Foutu. Il était foutu.

« Et il est d'accord. »

Saï sembla trembler sous l'effet de l'annonce que sa supérieure venait de lui faire :

« Excusez-moi ?

-Avouez que vous n'avez jamais essayé, le tança Temari.

-Mais... tenta le jeune homme en cherchant un appui du côté de Shikamaru.

-Je sais, je sais, c'est intimidant de travailler avec Sasuke... » se moqua l'éditrice.

Le « Pour vous » était inutile à préciser, mais les deux hommes l'entendirent distinctement. La jeune femme repris :

« Alors... Je vais vous laissez, hum, disons deux mois pour trouver un autre emploi et vous annoncerez votre démission. Ok ? »

Et, attrapant un livre qui traînait dans un coin, elle le tendit à Shikamaru qui s'en saisit et lu la devanture. Ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau.

« Et là, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Temari.

-Les cent pas. Il a les yeux exorbités.

-Ne faites pas ça, Saï, ne faites pas ça. »

Mais la... Supplique – Shikamaru ne voyait que ça – de sa patronne ne fut pas entendue et Saï sortit en trombe de son bureau, les yeux effectivement grands ouverts et, tout en la pointant du doigt, il s'écria :

« Sale vipère, espèce de merde ! »

La désignée en question s'arrêta, s'accoudant à l'une des enclaves qui servait de bureau aux employés, sous le silence ahurit de ces derniers qui contemplait, étonnés et à la fois respectueux, la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Saï, imperturbable, repris :

« Vous n'pouvez pas m'virer ! Vous croyez que je ne vois pas clair dans votre petit jeu ? Vous me mettez cette histoire d'Opra sur le dos pour... »

Il hésita un peu, cherchant ses mots, avant de reprendre sa diatribe avec un sourire triomphal :

« Pour vous faire apprécier des patrons ! Parce que la vérité, c'est que vous avez peur de moi. »

Temari, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, secoua la tête de gauche à droite, pendant que Shikamaru s'asseyait sur une chaise.

« Et que vous êtes un monstre ! S'écria Saï.

-Stop Saï, chantonna la jeune femme.

-Et sous prétexte que vous n'avez même pas un semblant de vie en dehors de ce bureau, vous croyez pouvoir tous nous traiter comme si nous étions vos esclaves. »

Shikamaru regarda autours de lui et découvrit que tout ce que disait Saï était plus ou moins vrai et que la plupart des employés souriaient discrètement. Lui-même essayait de ne pas laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Aussi, il se concentra à nouveau sur l'altercation :

« Et je vais vous dire un truc, continuait Saï, Je suis vraiment très triste pour vous. Parce que vous savez ce qu'il y aura sur votre lit de mort ? Y'aura rien, et y'aura personne ! »

Shikamaru se mordit les lèvres, craignant que le sourire victorieux du plaignant ne disparaisse d'un coup d'un seul. Un téléphone sonna. Temari se rapprocha de son interlocuteur, le visage détendu :

« Écoutez-moi bien Saï. Je ne vous ai pas viré parce que j'ai peur de vous. Non. Je vous ai viré parce que vous êtes fainéant, inutile et incompétent, et que vous passez plus de temps à tromper votre femme qu'à travailler. »

La déconfiture de Saï dégoulina sur son visage, et, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'assemblée, il se rendit compte qu'il était tout seul. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Temari le devança :

« Un mot de plus et Shikamaru devra vous jeter dehors par la peu des fesses. Ok ? »

Saï ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour contester mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa toujours pas la parole et reprit d'un ton menaçant :

« Un mot de plus, et vous sortez d'ici sous escorte armée. Shikamaru vous filmera avec son téléphone et il mettra ça sur le site internet, avant de se tourner vers son assistant et de demander, Lequel déjà ?

-You tube ?

-Voilà. C'est ça que vous voulez ? Ça m'étonnerait. Maintenant excusez-moi j'ai du travail. »

Et, l'activité de l'étage reprenant, la jeune femme se détourna de son ancien employé, dépité, qui resta au milieu du couloir. Shikamaru se leva vivement et rejoignit sa supérieure, qui lui ordonna aussitôt :

« Dites à la sécurité de sortir son Bahut de son bureau et de le mettre dans ma salle de conférence.

-Ce s'ra fait.

-Et j'ai besoin de vous ce week-end pour faire le point sur ses dossiers et...

-Ce week-end ? La coupa le jeune homme.

-Ça vous pose un problème ?

-Non, c'est juste que ma grand-mère fête ses quatre-vingt dix ans. J'devais aller célébrer... »

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écouta même pas et rentra dans son bureau.

« C'est parfait, râla Shikamaru, J'annulerai. Vous me sauvez d'un week-end épouvantable. »

Il parlait tout seul. Et une tâche bien difficile l'attendait : téléphoner à sa mère. Il décrocha son fixe et, les mains tremblantes, composa le numéro. Une femme décrocha. Et le jeune homme expliqua la situation :

« Je sais, je sais oui. »

Un silence.

« Oui. Dit à grand-mère que je suis vraiment désolé. »

Un cri se fit entendre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Elle me fait travailler ce week-end ! »

Une demande.

« Non, il n'en est pas question. Écoute, j'ai travaillé trop dur pour avoir cette promotion pour tout foutre en l'air. Oui, je m'doute que papa est furieux. »

Un pas vif se fit entendre et Temari No Sabaku apparut devant lui.

« Mais nous étudions très attentivement tout ce que nous recevons et nous vous rappelleront le plus tôt possible. »

Il raccrocha.

« Quelqu'un de votre famille ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui.

-Qui vous dit de démissionner ?

-Oui tous les jours. »

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il décrocha :

« Bureau de Temari No Sabaku. »

Cette dernière, l'impatience affichée sur son visage, attendit patiemment. Shikamaru reprit :

« Oui, ok. D'accord. »

Il raccrocha.

« Yamato et Kakashi veulent vous voir immédiatement.

-Hum... grogna la jeune femme, Ok. Mais vous venez me chercher dans dix minutes, on a du boulot. »

Et elle tapota un dossier avant de tourner les talons. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et, d'un geste démontrant sa parfaite maîtrise de lui-même, Shikamaru décrocha.

Temari marchait d'un pas vif dans le couloir, râlant contre la perte de temps que cette convocation allait provoquer. L'hôtesse d'accueil la salua :

« Bonjour Mademoiselle No Sabaku. »

Mais cette dernière l'ignora, pressée d'en finir et se fichant comme de sa première chaussette de paraître agréable ou quoi que ce soit s'en rapprochant. Elle entra dans le bureau sans frapper :

« Yamato. Kakashi.

-Temari. Je vous félicite pour Opra, fit Yamato, un homme de la quarantaine avec un sourire aimable affiché sur le visage, C'est fantastique.

-Merci, merci, éluda l'éditrice, Vous allez encore m'augmenter, c'est ça ? »

Un léger rire s'échappa du côté de Kakashi, un homme avec des cheveux étonnamment gris pour son age et la moitié du visage caché par un masque, accoudé à une étagère en retrait par rapport à son associé.

« Temari, reprit Yamato, Vous vous rappelez qu'il était convenu que vous n'iriez pas au Salon du Livre de Francfort (2) parce que vous ne pouviez pas quitter le pays, n'ayant toujours pas reçu votre visa ?

-Oui, tout à fait, acquiesça l'éditrice.

-Et ? Vous êtes allée à Francfort.

-Oui, tout à fait, répéta la jeune femme, Vicky allait nous prendre Sakura Haruno alors... J'n'avais pas vraiment l'choix.

-Et bien, lui répondit son interlocuteur en sortant une enveloppe de son tiroir, Il semblerait que le gouvernement des États-Unis se fiche de savoir qui publie Sakura Haruno.

-Nous venons de parler à votre conseiller en immigration, intervint Kakashi.

-Génial, s'exclama Temari, Donc... C'est parfait ? Tout va bien.

-Temari, fit Yamato, Votre demande de Visa à été rejetée.

-Mais... C'e... C'est... balbutia la jeune femme.

-Et vous êtes expulsée.

-Expulsée ?

-Et il y aurait aussi certains papiers que vous n'auriez pas remplis dans les temps. »

Temari s'appuya à la chaise devant elle, une grimace contrariée affichée sur le visage :

« Ça n'a pas d'sens... Ça n'a pas d'sens : je ne suis même pas vraiment une immigrante. Je viens du Canada, pour l'amour du ciel. Il doit bien y quelque chose à faire ?

-Oui, lui répondit Kakashi, Refaire une demande. Mais, malheureusement, vous allez devoir quitter le pays pour au moins une année. »

Son interlocutrice le regarda de travers :

« Ok... Ok. Et bien, ce n'est pas l'idéal : je vais être obligée de travailler de Toronto avec...

-Non Temari, le coupa Yamato.

-... La vidéo-conférence, internet... continua la jeune femme.

-Malheureusement, expliqua Kakashi, Étant expulsée, vous n'aurez pas le droit de travailler pour une compagnie américaine.

-Tant que le problème ne sera pas résolu, vous serez remplacée par Saï, exposa Yamato.

-Saï ? S'étonna Temari, Le gars que j'viens d'virer ?

-Il vous faut un rédacteur en chef. C'est la seule personne dans ces bureaux qui ai assez d'expérience.

-Non, soyez sérieux, pleurnicha la jeune femme, Je vous en... J'vous supplie de...

-Temari, l'interrompit Yamato, Nous tenons absolument à ce que vous restiez. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, un air désolé affiché sur son visage :

« S'il n'y avait ne serait-ce qu'un moyen, un moyen, quel qu'il soit, pour vous faire rester, croyez bien que nous l'utiliserions.

-Mais il n'y en a aucun ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Demanda l'éditrice.

-Non Temari... »

On frappa alors à la porte et, sans attendre de réponse, débarquant au milieu de la conversation, Shikamaru entra dans le bureau :

« Excusez-moi... »

Pris dans leur conversation, il fallut un signe de Kakashi pour que lui, son associé et Temari s'aperçoivent de la présence du jeune homme qui reprit :

« Désolé de vous interrompre...

-Quoi ? Quoi ? S'énerva Temari.

-Karin, du bureau de Tsunade a appelée. Elle est en ligne.

-Je sais, soupira la jeune femme devant les regards interrogatifs de ses supérieurs.

-Je l'ai mise en attente mais elle veut vous parler tout de suite.

-Oui, oui, je sais...

-Elle ne croit pas que le livre de Sasuke se marie bien avec le concept de l'émission et elle tient à vous parler... Alors ? »

Mais Temari ne l'écoutait plus : une lueur dans ses yeux venait de s'allumer. Elle se tourna vers Yamato et Kakashi, qui ne disaient mot et observait son assistant. Elle se retourna vers ce dernier, plissa les yeux, un air félin sur le visage. Et si... Il fallait tenter le coup. Elle fit un signe à Shikamaru. Il hésita.

« Psst, approchez. » lui ordonna la jeune femme en chuchotant.

Il fit un pas en avant et s'arrêta, ne sachant pas bien ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« Approchez. »

Il se dirigea vers elle, peu rassuré : elle avait toujours de très mauvaises idées – de son point de vue en tous cas – lorsqu'elle faisait cette tête...

« Euh... reprit plus calmement Temari, Écoutez messieurs, je comprend... »

La porte se referma tandis que Shikamaru campait au milieu de la pièce. La jeune femme, reculant vers lui, reprit :

« Je comprend la situation dans laquelle nous sommes et hem... Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir. »

Elle était maintenant aux côtés de Shikamaru. Ce dernier frissonna : mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette situation galère qu'il sentait se profiler juste sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour arrêter les machinations de sa supérieure ? Celle-ci se colla un peu plus à lui. Beurk. Il allait vomir. Il sentait déjà la nausée se pointer, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Et il savait que ça ferait tâche, surtout sur la magnifique moquette du bureau de ses patrons. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il le fallait. Vraiment. Avant que Temari No Sabaku ne dise quelque chose de mauvais pour lui et sa santé... Il fallait qu'il pense à sa santé : son boulot était fatiguant. S'il ne se ménageait pas, il mourrait jeune et ne pourrait pas aller admirer les nuages en profitant de sa retraite.

« Heu... » hésita Temari.

Shikamaru sentit tous ses muscles se crisper. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour par...

« Nous allons nous marier. »

* * *

(1) : Le prix Pulitzer, créé en 1904, est un prix américain remis dans différents domaines comme la poésie, le journalisme (où il est compte parmi les plus prestigieux) , la musique, la littérature... Il n'a été mis réellement en place qu'à partir de 1917, pour seulement une douzaine de catégories, alors qu'aujourd'hui il peut être décerné pour 21 catégories. (Merci Wikipédia.)

(2) : La Foire – ou Salon – du livre à Francfort est la plus grande foire du monde dans le domaine des livres. Elle se tient tous les ans pendant cinq jours et accueille en moyenne 300 000 visiteurs et 7 000 exposants.

* * *

Et voilà, j'ai encore écrit un roman en guise de commentaire du début... Mes plus plates excuses mais je crois que c'est une sale manie dont je vais avoir du mal à me passer. D'autant plus qu'elle à l'air de s'intéresser au commentaire de fin...

Bon. Shikamaru est quand même vraiment, vraiment soumis pour l'instant. Mais ça va changer. Ok, c'est une femmelette, mais c'pas non plus une chiffe molle ! Quant à l'auteur qui passe chez Opra, certes, c'est un Sasuke timide et qu'il faut motiver comme un enfant, mais j'étais d'humeur moqueuse alors... C'est tombé sur lui. Et pauvre Saï... Je lui prète tout un tas d'émotion complètement inconnues... Argh. (Si vous avez des idées pour remplacer les personnages secondaires trop O.O.C., ne vous gênez pas!)

Bon, j'espère en tout cas ne pas avoir arrêté le chapitre trop tôt (ou trop tard, parce que peut-être que vous l'avez trouvé trop long mais je sais pas...), vu tous les rebondissements qu'il y a après – hu hu. Je ne sais pas si toutes le scènes et les différentes émotions sont bien retranscrites, mais j'ose croire que ça vous a plu. Non ?

N 'hésitez pas à commenter : toute remarque est bonne à entendre, les bonnes comme les mauvaises.

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

Amygdaloide.


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : La proposition

Source : Naruto, Comédie romantique « La proposition ».

Couple : Shikamaru/Temari.

Mot de l'auteur : Bon. J'avais dit dans le premier chapitre que je publierai vite, toussa toussa. Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est un échec, étant donné qu'il y a plus de six mois entre le premier et le deuxième chapitre. Ah ah. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser mais j'ai eu une espèce de démotivation pour l'écrire que vous pouvez même pas imaginer tellement qu'elle était costaude. Donc voilà, je m'y remets, en espérant pouvoir mettre beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup moins de temps pour la publication. J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez ce deuxième chapitre, qui fait un peu avancer le scénario et qui nous montre un Shikamaru moins soumis aux ordres de Temari.

Bon. Il reste sans doute des fautes mais après cinq heures d'écriture, hein. Pis ce s'ra la faute à Tsume, parce que c'est elle qui a fait les dernières vérifications. Vala.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Anne Fletcher.

Réponses aux reviews (Oui, je sais, il faudrait plutôt envoyer un message privé mais j'ai la rame) :

-**AkuriAtsuki** : La première des reviews sur cette historie. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et tu me rassure quant au choix des personnages principaux : j'ai toujours peur de faire du O.O.C. Bref, voici la suite, que tu n'espérai sans doute plus...

-** -Jones **: Voici la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise et que Shikamaru et Temari te fassent sourire !

-**Zooey Kuchiki **: Bon, le scénario est effectivement sympa, même s'il ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard. Mais j'avais bien ri devant cette comédie alors je suis ravie de voir qu'elle te plaît même si tu ne connais pas le film. Bonne lecture !

-**Sandou **: Toi non plus ? Ah ah, l'histoire restera donc non connue. Hu hu. Je sais : j'ai eu du mal à retranscrire le caractère du personnage dans le film, parce qu'elle y est effectivement plus autoritaire. Et c'est la même chose du côté e Shikamaru : ce sont des personnalités assez complexes à mettre en scène, mine de rien, parce qu'ils ont – je trouve – une profondeur de caractère alors... Enfin, dans tous les cas, voici la suite !

**Le scénario ainsi que les personnages de cette histoire ne sont aucunement ma propriété.**

**Merci à Tsume-en-force pour la "correction".**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Shikamaru sentit tous ses muscles se crisper. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour par..._

_« Nous allons nous marier. »_

Arrêt sur image. Ils allaient se quoi ? Shikamaru, face au blanc de son cerveau, ouvrit la bouche, telle une joyeuse carpe. Ils allaient se quoi ? Et qui ?

« Qui… Qui va se marier ? Chuchota-t-il. »

Temari avait un sourire crispé sur les lèvres :

« Nous. Nous allons nous marier, puis, après un silence quelque peu hésitant et en tapotant sur la cravate du jeune homme, Oui...

-Oui. Nous allons nous marier, répéta Shikamaru tel un automate.

-Nous allons nous marier, renchérit une nouvelle fois sa patronne en un petit gloussement stressé qui tirait sur ses joues, Nous allons nous marier.

-Nous… Allons nous… Marier ? »

En un mot comme en cent : qu'est-ce que quoi ? Arrêt sur image. De nouveau. Il fallait qu'il revive la scène. Qui allait se marier déjà ?

« Hum. Mais… n'est-il pas votre secrétaire ? demanda Kakashi.

-Son assistant, répondit automatiquement Shikamaru d'une voix désincarnée.

-Secrétaire… de direction, assistant, c'n'est qu'un titre, répondit précipitamment Temari avant de rajouter d'un ton faussement enjoué et avec un regard entendu, Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on tombe amoureux d'un ou d'une secrétaire, hum, n'est-ce pas Kakashi, avec Shizune, hé hé… »

Ce dernier se détourna, gêné, tandis que Yamato lui jetait une œillade intriguée et passablement curieuse. Temari, nullement préoccupée par tout ça, continua sur sa lancée, tout en tapotant de temps à autre l'épaule de Shikamaru :

« Alors, oui, la vérité c'est que… Vous savez, Shikamaru et moi nous sommes deux personnes qui n'étions pas faites pour tomber amoureuses…

-Nan, nan, ponctua Shikamaru, l'air toujours aussi ébahi.

-Mais bon, ces soirées passées à travailler au bureau, reprit Temari en ignorant ostensiblement les hochements de tête frénétiques de son assistant, ces week-ends passés aux Salons du Livre, forcément… Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

Elle se tourna vers le jeune Nara, attendant une réaction de sa part, ce qui ne tarda pas d'arriver sous une forme tout à fait extraordinaire :

« Il s'est passé… Quelque chose. »

Il allait définitivement vomir.

« Oui, ajouta l'éditrice en un petit rire jaune et sous les « quelque chose » frénétiques de Shikamaru, On a tenté de luter mais… »

Yamato regarda sa montre, l'air amusé, laissant la jeune femme continuer son monologue :

« On n'peut pas lutter… On n'peut pas lutter contre un amour comme le nôtre »

Un frisson glacial parcourut le jeune Nara tandis que le dragon passait son bras autours de ses épaules. Voilà pour la recrudescence de sa nausée…

« Non, non, sourit-il, prenant peu à peu conscience de la situation dans laquelle il était.

-Et euh… Tout est réglé ? demanda la sorcière, Est-ce que nous pouvons… Ca fait votre bonheur ? Parce que nous, nous nageons en plein bonheur. »

Un grand bonheur. Et retour de la carpe pour Shikamaru. Ou peut-être était-ce le coup de poing et la nausée dans son ventre qui lui inspirait cette réaction ?

« Temari, coupa Yamato, interrompant ainsi l'une des plus belles déclarations d'amour de l'histoire.

-Oui ? répondit la jeune femme, semblant revenir sur terre.

-C'est fantastique, fit le grand patron en croisant ses mains, Il ne vous reste plus qu'à légaliser. »

Shikamaru et Temari pâlirent devant Yamato leur faisant le mime de l'alliance passée au doigt.

« Oh ! Légaliser, ricana bêtement la blonde aux couettes, Oui, alors ça, ça veut dire qu'il faut… Que nous nous rendions au Bureau de l'Immigration pour arranger tous ces p'tits problèmes ! »

Oh ouais, génial. Shikamaru sentait que tout ça, tout ce à quoi il venait d'assister ne pourrait être pire.

« Merci, messieurs, merci beaucoup, fit Temari en reculant vers la porte, et ce tout en tirant la manche de son assistant toujours sous le choc, merci, merci. »

Galère…

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans les bureaux, tout le monde les regardaient. Shikamaru, qui tentait de desserrer sa cravate sans grand succès, se sentit alors épié par des dizaines de paires d'yeux. Son impression se confirma lorsqu'il aperçut Kiba lui ricaner au nez en le montrant du doigt, une autre de ses collègues faisant un signe de négation de la tête, une grimace compatissante accroché au visage, ou alors peut-être était-ce parce que ce crétin de Naruto lui balança « Attends, pour de vrai, elle ?! » avec un air ahuri avant d'exploser de rire. Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil à sa patronne mais celle-ci ne sembla même pas remarquer l'agitation qui régnait dans les locaux, marchant d'un pas rapide et énergique vers son bureau. Le jeune homme lança un regard quelque peu amère à ses collègue avant de la suivre et de refermer tout doucement la porte vitrée. Il ne comprenait pas bien c'qui s'passait... Il se retourna alors vers sa dragonne personnelle et toussota :

« Hem. »

La jeune femme l'ignora d'une façon tout à fait fantastique et qui devrait même potentiellement pouvoir être mise dans le livre des records : elle s'assit sur sa chaise, prit l'un des manuscrits sur la gauche de son bureau, enleva l'élastique qui permettait de maintenir les feuilles ensemble et commença à lire. Shikamaru tapota du pied. Elle leva la tête vers lui, toussota, se remit à lire avant de le regarder à nouveau.

« Quoi ? Jeta-t-elle d'un ton sec.

-Hem j'comprend pas très bien c'qui s'passe... lâcha le jeune Nara en pianotant dans le vide.

-Oh détendez-vous, cracha la jeune femme, c'est aussi pour votre bien.

-Vous voulez élaborer ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

-Ils s'apprêtaient à nommer Saï à ma place, répondit-elle, détachée.

-Donc, naturellement, il faut que je vous épouse ? »

Shikamaru avait bien détaché chacun de ses mots, afin qu'elle comprenne la stupidité de la situation ô combien galère dans laquelle elle les avait tous les deux balancé.

« Et où est le problème ? Répondit Temari, tout en continuant de feuilleter le manuscrit entre ses mains, se fichant royalement de ce que pouvait dire son assistant, avant de poursuivre fraîchement, On dirait que vous vous réserviez pour quelqu'un de spécial ?

-Euh oui, en quelque sorte, lança vivement le jeune homme, De plus, vous savez que c'est illégal. »

La jeune femme lui rit alors au nez :

« Ah ah, ils recherchent des terroristes, pas des gens qui publient des livres. »

Et elle continua à lire son fichu machin devant les yeux exorbités du Nara qui se retint de ne pas la coller sur son bureau afin de lui passer le beuglante du siècle. Non, au lieu de quoi, il l'appela :

« Temari. »

Un soupir agacé lui revint au visage.

« Temari ?

-Oui...

-Je n'vais pas m'marier avec vous.

-Bien sûr que si, parce que si vous n'le faîte pas, votre rêve de toucher des millions de personnes avec des mots sur du papier s'arrête. »

Shikamaru, qui allait répliquer, se tu, et Temari continua :

« Saï va vous virer à la seconde où je partirai, j'vous l'garanti, et vous vous retrouverez seul à chercher du travail, et tous les moments que nous avons passés ensemble, les cafés au lait, les rendez-vous annulés, les courses aux Tampax en pleine nuit... Vous aurez fait tout ça pour rien parce que votre rêve de devenir éditeur s'ra foutu. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, après le temps requis nous divorcerons et vous serez libre de vous débarrasser de moi. Mais jusque-là, d'accord ou non, votre wagon est accroché au mien. Compris ? Téléphone. »

Shikamaru, qui avait senti la colère pointer le bout de son nez, se retrouva comme un abruti : elle avait minutieusement préparé ce plan, il ne pouvait en être autrement, sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu analyser si bien la situation dans laquelle il se retrouverait potentiellement si, effectivement, elle était obligée de partir. Comme un condamné à mort, il sentit s'abattre sur lui ces moments durs dont elle avait parlé, où il s'était presque tué à la tâche pour obéir aux moindres des ordres de cette espèce de harpie impitoyable qui n'avait pas de vie en dehors de son travail. Et il comprit alors qu'elle avait raison et qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser rentrer au Canada s'il voulait accomplir ce pour quoi il était à cet instant-là, à cette seconde précise, au milieu du bureau de la plus grande sadique que la Terre n'avait sûrement jamais porté. Alors son cerveau arrêta tout simplement de fonctionner. Shikamaru repartit vers son bureau, tel un automate rouillé, le dos courbé. Il n'aurait même pas dû venir au boulot ce matin et se faire porter pâle en fin de compte...

Le lendemain vint trop vite. Il était à peine neuf heures du matin que déjà le Bureau de l'Immigration était plein à craquer. En effet, la salle d'attente était bondée et une file de personnes composée d'au moins cinquante spécimens leur faisait face. Ils en auraient pour la journée... Enfin, c'était ce que Shikamaru se disait jusqu'à ce que Temari No Sabaku, modèle de patience et de sérénité même, ne passe devant tout le monde.

« Temari, la héla le jeune homme.

-Venez, répondit-elle en claquant des doigts.

-Il faut faire la queue... »

Ils passèrent ainsi devant tout un tas de personnes qui les regardèrent passer d'un œil mauvais. Un guichet se libéra et Temari, sucrant la place d'une jeune femme, s'y accola :

« Woh woh woh, j'ai juste... »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme avec un parfait sourire hypocrite :

« J'en ai juste pour une minute, avant de s'adresser à l'employé, Pouvez-vous déposer ce visa de fiancés pour moi, j'vous prie ? »

L'employé la regarda avant de lever les yeux au ciel et examina ce que l'éditrice venait de lui tendre, le tout sous les protestations étouffés provenant de la file d'attente. Shikamaru leur adressa un sourire gêné, avant de se remettre à fixer ses chaussures.

« Mademoiselle No Sabaku ? Appela l'employé.

-Oui ?

-S'il-vous-plaît, suivez-moi. »

Temari se tourna vers son assistant avec un sourire triomphal. Ce dernier l'ignora et suivi l'employé du Bureau de l'Immigration qui les conduisit jusqu'à une petit pièce en le priant de bien vouloir patienter en attendant que son collègue ne vienne. Temari continua à pianoter sur son téléphone, tandis que Shikamaru priait. Une petite minute s'écoula encore avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

« Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va mal se passer… »

Un coup à la porte se fit alors entendre et ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers cette dernière pour voir apparaitre l'agent. Il leur fit un petit signe de derrière la vitre, auquel Temari, qui bloquait le passage, répondit. Il lui refit un autre signe. Elle sourit vaguement. Il ouvrit finalement la porte :

« Pardon… Bonjour.

-Bonjour, lui répondit timidement Shikamaru.

-Je m'appelle Kabuto Yakushi.

-Ah ! s'exclama Temari. »

L'agent se tourna vers le jeune Nara :

« Et… Je suppose que vous êtes Shikamaru ? Avant d'ajouter en se tournant vers la jeune femme, Et vous Temari ?

-C'est exact, lui répondit-elle.

-Moui… Désolé pour l'attente, c'est un peu dur aujourd'hui. »

Sa phrase fut ponctuée d'un acquiescement énergiquement poli de la part de ses deux clients. Temari rajouta même qu'elle le remerciait infiniment de les recevoir aussi vite. Kabuto s'assit à son bureau, saisit le dossier et le parcouru :

« Ok… Alors… »

Il chantonna. Shikamaru en eut des sueurs froides et se tourna vers sa supérieure qui fixait avec grande attention l'agent. Puis ce dernier les interpella :

« Alors… J'ai une question à vous poser : est-ce que vous complotez une fraude visant à éviter son expulsion afin qu'elle ne perde pas son emploi de rédactrice en chef chez Golden Books ? »

Shikamaru se raidit :

« Non, c'est ridicule…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda Temari.

-Nous avons reçu un appel cet après-midi d'un homme qui s'appelle… Commença l'agent.

-Hem, est-ce que ce ne serait pas Saï ? Le coupa la jeune femme.

-Saï. En effet. »

Temari prit un air navré, et baissa les yeux vers Shikamaru :

« Saï…Pauvre Saï. Je suis vraiment désolée : Saï n'est en fait qu'un… Qu'un ancien employé mécontent et je m'en excuse mais… Vous êtes beaucoup trop occupé avec cette salle remplie de jardiniers, de livreurs – Shikamaru grimaça suite à ces propos – pour qu'on vous fasse perdre votre temps. Alors si vous pouviez juste nous faire passer à l'étape suivante, on ne vous ennuierait plus.

-Mademoiselle No Sabaku, s'il-vous-plaît, l'interpella Kabuto en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

-Je viens.

-Bien. Laissez-moi vous expliquer comment vont se dérouler les choses… »

L'agent pris une grande inspiration et commença :

« Tout d'abord, vous passerez une sorte d'examen. Je vous mettrai chacun dans une pièce et je vous poserai tout un tas de petites questions auxquelles un couple devrait normalement pouvoir répondre. Ensuite, je creuserai un peu : je remonterai vos notes de téléphone, je parlerai à vos voisins, j'interrogerai vos collègues… Si vos réponses ne sont pas parfaitement semblables, ajouta-t-il en montrant Temari du doigt, vous serez expulsée définitivement et – il pointa alors Shikamaru – vous, jeune homme, aurez commis un crime, passible d'une amende de deux-cent-cinquante mille dollars assortie d'une peine de cinq ans dans une prison fédérale. »

Juste comme il finissait sa phrase, une jeune femme passa dans le couloir, les mains menottées dans le dos, essayant vainement d'échapper aux deux policiers qui la maintenaient fermement. Shikamaru dégluti fortement. Il fixait Kabuto d'un regard vide. Inexpressif.

« Shikamaru… fit ce dernier avec un clin d'œil, Vous voulez me parler ? »

Le jeune Nara fit la moue, remontant sa bouche en un signe de négation et bougea la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non ? »

Le hochement frénétique se fit alors de haut en bas, en signe d'assentiment.

« Oui ? »

Temari murmura un « Non » détendu. Shikamaru prit une inspiration :

« La vérité c'est que… Monsieur Yakushi… »

Il chercha ses mots sous l'œil angoissé de sa supérieure.

« La vérité c'est que…Temari et moi… Nous sommes deux personnes qui n'étions pas faites pour tomber amoureuses, mais c'est arrivé. »

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui le regarda tendrement – enfin, elle essaya, quoi – avant qu'elle ne se tourne à son tour vers Kabuto. Le jeune Nara continua :

« Nous n'avons pas pu le dire à nos collègue à cause de ma promotion imminente. »

Une leur mauvaise s'alluma dans les yeux de Mademoiselle No Sabaku : qu'est-ce que quoi ? Sa promotion ?

« Oui, une grosse promotion.

-Une promotion ? demanda Kabuto.

-Ta promotion ? répéta bêtement Temari.

-Oui, ma promotion. Nous avons pensé, tous les deux, qu'il serait préférable de ne pas en parler si je suis bientôt nommé rédacteur en chef. »

Sur ces dires, Shikamaru se tourna vers sa supérieure, un air moqueur largement affiché.

« Rédacteur en chef… susurra alors mielleusement la jeune femme. »

Shikamaru, sa main posée sur le siège de Temari, fit un signe circulaire, les englobant tous les deux :

« Oui, étant donné que nous… »

Kabuto toussota, se gratta le front, remonta ses lunettes.

« Avez-vous tous deux parlé à vos parents respectifs de votre amour secret ? demanda-t-il, presque amusé.

-Oh ! Je n'peux pas, mes parents sont décédés, répondit la rédactrice, Et je n'ai ni frère ni sœur, donc…

-Hum, acquiesça Kabuto avant d'ajouter en se tournant vers Shikamaru, Vous aussi vos parents sont morts ?

-Oh non, les siens sont on ne peut plus vivant, répondit Temari, cachant les « Non » de son assistant, avant de poursuivre, Justement, on allait les voir ce week-end : Grand-mère va fêter ses quatre-vingt-dix ans et toute la famille sera réunie. »

Ca va être une belle surprise, tiens…

« Et où doit-elle avoir lieu cette fête ? Questionna perfidement Kabuto.

-Chez les parents de Shikamaru.

-Et c'est où ça déjà ? »

Temari grogna, puis pouffa, avant de se reprendre :

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui raconte tout ça ? fit-elle en se tournant vers le Nara à sa gauche, Hein ? Dis-lui chéri, dis-lui où ils habitent, vas-y. »

Shikamaru ri jaune. Mais il répondit :

« A Sitka.

-A Sitka, répéta Temari.

-En Alsaka.

-En Alask-quoi … ? »

La jeune femme déglutie : gloups. Où ça donc ? Alaska. C'était une région vraiment au Nord, ça, non ?

« Vous allez passer le week-end en Alaska ? »

Il semblait à Shikamaru que Kabuto se retenait de leur rire au nez. Il le félicita mentalement pour cette si grande maîtrise de lui-même.

« Ouais, c'est ça, répondit-il à la place.

-Oui, murmura d'un air dégouté Temari avant de continuer, Oui, nous allons en Alsaka. L'Alaska c'est là où – elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son assistant – mon petit… Mon petit Shika est né. »

Ce dernier tiqua au surnom employé, avant d'enlever la main de sa supérieure, et ce tout en masquant à merveille une grimace de dégout. Il se félicita alors à son tour pour la maîtrise de ses propres émotions, les siennes, à lui.

« Bien… Grogna Kabuto, Je vois où tout ça va nous mener. »

Il prit ensuite un de ses stylos et griffonna sur un post-it les propos suivants :

« Je vous recevrai à onze heures lundi matin pour votre petit examen, et vos réponses ont intérêt à concorder sur tous les points. »

Il détacha alors son post-it. Enfin, il essaya puisque tous ceux de dessous vinrent avec leur camarade comme un accordéon et qu'il du tapoter sur le deuxième pour qu'ils retombent. Le téléphone de Temari sonna alors :

« Allo ? Oh Sasuke chéri ! Avant d'ajouter à l'intention de Kabuto, Excusez-moi. »

Elle amorça alors le mouvement et commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce. Kabuto la regarda puis se tourna vers Shikamaru, à qui il remit le post-it :

« On va s'amuser. »

Shikamaru lui sourit vaguement tout en suivant sa supérieure.

« J'vais mener ma petite enquête sur vous !

-Oui, oui, marmonna le jeune homme.

Il suivit sa supérieure, la précéda et sortit dans la rue, lui fermant au passage la porte au nez. Elle faillit se la prendre et, levant les yeux de son téléphone, elle dit :

« Ok. Donc, maintenant, c'qui va s'passer c'est qu'on va aller là-bas, on va faire comme si on sortait ensemble et on va dire à vos parents qu'on est fiancés. Hum, vous paierez l'avion avec des points, j'crois qu'il en faudra pas mal pour que vous alliez en première classe mais si vous en avez pas assez, vous irez en classe économique. Oh et j'vous en prie, confirmez le repas végétarien : la dernière fois, ils l'ont donné à un vrai végétarien et ils m'ont forcé à manger une espèce de salade lourde, crémeuse et dégueulasse et… »

Shikamaru ne l'écoutait pas : il s'en fichait de ce qu'elle voulait, cette patronne galère. Mais celle-ci, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, l'appela :

« Mais… Vous ne prenez aucune note ?

-Excusez-moi, n'étiez-vous pas dans ce bureau, l'agressa le jeune homme.

-Quoi ? Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune femme, Oh ! Ce que vous avez dit à propos de la promotion ! C'était génial, génial, il s'est complètement fait avoir.

-J'étais très sérieux, répondit sèchement le Nara, Je cours le risque d'avoir deux-cent-cinquante mille dollars d'amende et une peine de cinq ans. Ça change tout, ça.

-Vous nommez rédacteur en chef ? Non, répliqua Temari, Jamais.

-Alors j'm'en vais et vous êtes foutue, fit Shikamaru en se détournant et faisant mine de partir, Au revoir Temari, ça a été le paradis de travailler avec vous.

-Shika… Shikamaru ! Att… D'accord ! D'accord »

Shikamaru fit demi-tour, Temari toujours sur sa lancée :

« Je vous nomme rédacteur en chef. Si vous acceptez le week-end en Alaska et que vous passez l'examen de l'immigration, vous aurez une promotion : vous serez rédacteur en chef. C'est bon ?

-Et pas dans deux ans, immédiatement, précisa le jeune homme. »

Temari grimaça. Mais acquiesça. Le Nara reprit :

« Et vous publierez le manuscrit que j'ai amené.

-Dix mille copies pour commencer.

-Vingt mille copies pour commencer. Et nous parlerons à ma famille de notre engagement comme j'le voudrai et quand j'le voudrai. Maintenant, demandez-moi gentiment. »

Temari, qui s'était sentie perde leur joute orale pour la première fois depuis trois ans, se reprit et l'agressa :

« Que j'vous d'mande quoi ?!

-Demandez-moi gentiment de me marier avec vous, Temari. »

Shikamaru jubilait intérieurement, d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit la lueur de compréhension passer dans le regard de sa supérieure :

« Mais que… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Vous m'avez entendu : agenouillez-vous.

-Que je… »

Temari pinça les lèvres en une moue dédaigneuse. Perchée sur ses hauts talons et dans sa jupe de tailleur moulante, la jeune femme regarda autours d'elle : beaucoup de monde, une grande place… L'endroit rêvé. Elle fixa son assistant d'un œil mauvais :

« Bien. »

Elle tendit sa main à Shikamaru qui la prit, s'agenouilla le plus facilement qu'elle le pu. Quelques passants la regardèrent, intrigués.

« Voilà, fit-elle en se passant la main dans ses couettes, ça vous convient ça ?

-Oui, j'aime bien. (1)

-Hum. Voulez-vous m'épouser ? demanda très vite la jeune femme.

-Non, répliqua immédiatement Shikamaru, Je veux que vous ayez l'air de le penser. »

L'éditrice le fixa quelques secondes. Puis elle reprit :

« Shikamaru…

-Oui Temari ?

-Très cher Shikamaru.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je vous implore avec une joie à peine contenue de m'épouser. »

Shikamaru se retint de rire, inspira, et lui répondit :

« Ok. J'n'apprécie pas trop le sarcasme mais j'le f'rai. »

Puis, ignorant la main tendue de sa supérieure pour qu'il l'aide à se relever, il se retourna et parti, criant joyeusement :

« A demain à l'aéroport. »

* * *

(1): En même temps, quel garçon ne serait pas content avec une femme agenouillée au niveau de la ceinture devant lui ? Hum.

* * *

Bon. J'espère que vous avez aimé (en même temps, si ce n'est pas le cas, pourquoi lisez-vous ce commentaire ? Hum ?(Pertinent, pertinent)). Shikamaru est moins soumis dans ce chapitre, non ? Non ? Bref. Je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je publierai la suite : j'ai pas commencé à l'écrire, j'ai un manque de motivation quasi constant et j'ai pas toujours Tsume sous la manche pour me relire - et faire en sorte que mes phrases fassent pas trop trente kilomètres de long et qu'ainsi ce ne soit pas trop dur ou imbuvable à la lecture, comme par exemple cette phrase que vous êtes présentement en train de lire, n'est-ce pas ? (Rires)

Bon. Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser auprès des âmes sensible que j'ai pu "choquer" avec la remarque (1). C'est parti tout seul. Ah ah.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires - sur le style, l'orthographe, parce que c'était pas bien/bien... - ça fait très beaucoup plaisir à moi.

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

Amygdaloide


End file.
